fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Dave
Super Dave is the second episode of Stickventures. It's rated TV-PG-V. Plot Dave gets superpowers after eating a small meteorite. Transcript Dave is playing a video game. The TV shows a guy in a cape flying around. He saves a woman in a burning building and flies to the ground. He puts the woman down. She gives him her number and walks away. Then the hero flies back up and breathes ice all over the building. (Dave) This game is awesome! I wish I had superpowers... Vic comes into the house with a newspaper. (Vic) Dude, look at this! (Dave, reading) 'Tomorrow night at 10:30pm there will be a meteor shower. Watch it or die.' Cool. (Vic) So are you coming or what? (Dave) Yeah. But I have to ask Starla if she will go with me. (Vic) Okay. Dave leaves the house. We see DCN looking out of his window. He is wearing headphones and holding a microphone. (DCN, to himself) So Dave is going to a meteor shower... Time to ruin it. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Dave goes to a house shaped like a sun and knocks on the door. A star comes out. (Starla) Hey Dave. (Dave) Hi Starla. Do you want to come to the meteor shower with me tomorrow? (Starla) Sure! (Dave) Alright. I'll pick you up at 9. (Starla) Okay. Starla closes the door and Dave runs towards his house. THE NEXT DAY (night actually) (Vic) Are you ready to go Dave? (Dave) I'm going to pick up Starla. Go on without me. (Vic) Okay. See you there! Dave goes to Starla's place. Starla opens the door. (Starla) Let's go! The screen cuts to a cliff. A lot of people are sitting down waiting for the shower. Dave, Starla and Vic are all sitting down together. We see DCN hiding in a bush. He holds up a blowgun and shoots a dart out of it. (Dave) Score! A dollar! Dave bends down to pick it up. The dart bounces off a balloon and hits DCN. DCN faints. Dave leaves for a second and comes back with 3 boxes of popcorn. He gives Starla one and Vic one. Suddenly, everyone puts on sunglasses as the meteor shower starts. The camera zooms into Dave's popcorn. A tiny meteorite falls into it, and Dave eats it. Dave looks at the meteors. (Dave, to himself) I wish I had superpowers... The meteor shower ends and everyone goes home. We see Dave sleeping. The sun shines through the window and Dave gets up and goes to the bathroom. He comes out and drinks some beer. He is about to switch on the TV when he notices that he's floating. (Dave) Oh cool I'm floating. He switches on the TV and his eyes go wide. He spits out his beer. (Dave) I'm floating! Vic comes out of his room. (Vic) Hey, could you keep it down? I'm trying to slee- *gasps* You're floating! (Dave) YES! My wish came true! (Vic) Wish? (Dave) I wished I had superpowers and now I do! (Vic) Magic isn't real! (Dave) Then how am I floating? Your argument is invalid. (Vic) I'm too tired to think. I need a coffee. Vic goes to the coffee maker while Dave flies around and laughs. (Vic) Hey, what's wrong with the microwave? I need to heat up this coffee. (Dave) No problem! Dave shoots a laser at the coffee and steam comes out of the cup. Vic drinks the coffee and smiles. (Vic) Tasty! Vic goes to his room and comes out with his regular clothes. (Vic) I'm going to work. Don't blow up the house. Seriously. Vic leaves the house and drives away. (Dave) I wonder what to do now... Dave looks out the window and sees a giant, green monster in the distance. (Dave) Perfect. Dave jumps into his room and runs out wearing a cape. (Dave) Watch out crime! Here comes Super Dave! We see the monster. It is eating a building and shooting lasers out of its mouth. Super Dave flies up and sucker punches the monster in the face. (Monster, angrily) RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRR! The monster shoots a laser at Super Dave, but he dodges it. The laser hits a building and blows it up. (Super Dave) Oops... Super Dave glares at the monster as his eyes glow red. The monster opens its mouth. They both shoot lasers at each other at the same time, causing another explosion. The monster falls over and crushes a truck. Super Dave lands and smiles. (Super Dave) Goodbye. Super Dave uppercuts the monster into the sky, until he's just a little speck. Some people come around him. (Super Dave) No need to thank me! All in the day's work for... SUPER DAVE! (Man, angrily) WTF, man? You did more damage than the monster! (Kid) Yeah! You aren't a superhero, you're a superzero! The kid and some of his friends laugh. (Super Dave, sadly) Fine... I'll go. Super Dave flies away and goes back into his house. DCN is watching him. (DCN) So Dave has become a superhero? I will become a SUPERVILLAIN and defeat him! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! TBA Category:Episodes Category:T-Rex